The Day The Dead Awaken Origins:Shunkei
by EternalEsper995
Summary: This Is the story Of Shunkei Shirayuri A character in Silverdragon98's story The Day The Dead Awaken.The story will chronicle Shun's Journey Before he Meets up with Rein's group.It will feature the original cast but only slightly.R&R Please!
1. Introducing Shunkei!

The Day The Dead Awaken Origins: Shunkei

It was the middle of the day the sun was high in the air and cars were parked beside buildings while people walked on the sidewalks. Suddenly there was a scream a boy standing at 5'10 went rolling down the sidewalks on his skateboard.

"man,i'm gonna be late!" the boy growled. He shoved a fat pudgy man down to the ground and quickly kickflipped over him.

Hey,you bitch get your ass back here!" the man quickly got up and chased after the boy,but quickly tired out and bent over panting while the boy kept going not even bothering to turn around.

"Maybe if you laid of the lay's and got off your ass, you might have been able to catch me!" the boy cackled and speed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright,I'm not THAT late,but that fat ass threw me of a bit."

The boy quickly dismounted his skateboard and ran into the school.

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Hey shun what's up?"

The boy quickly turned to who addressed him,

"akane!what are you doing here? Don't you go to the central school?"

Akane Smiled and ran up to shun,

"yeah but…"

She was suddenly cut off by the second bell

Shun looked at his watch.

"I'm really sorry Akane, But I've gotta go see you tonight?"

The girl put on a pouting look but quickly smiled.

"Yeah,remember it's 8 o'clock!"

"Shun turned slightly and smiled "Of course,I never forget!"

Akane cupped her hands and shouted at shun as he ran inside.

"what about that time tha…"

BLAH BLAH BLAH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I GOI IN A UNNEL!" Shun shouted as he ran inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun kept quiet,running silently up hallways and peeking around corners when he saw a black haired girl get scolded by the Principle, Shinozo

"And just where were you this past week?"he said.

For some reason, Shun couldn't move he felt like he was stuck in place, he just stared around the corner at the Black hired girl and balding geezer…

"heh…geezer" Shun said to himself.

The black haired girl sweatdropped."You know... Here and there..."

Shun could see that Shinozo was getting angrier. He gave a sigh, gripping his arms tighter in an attempt not to shout at the girl.

"Your school life is in jeopardy, I can't keep pulling strings for you just so you can pass. Just because you have no parents-"

The the black haired girl twitched slightly.

"OH SHUT UP!" She growled with annoyance in her voice, "It's not my damn fault my parents left and in my point of view, school is a damn useless thing so why should I go? Not like there's anything but Ven for me here anyway!"

Shun blinked at that word.

"Ven Where have I heard that name before?" he said quietly to himself.

He quickly and quietly shook his head careful not to hit the lockers that were right beside him.

He pulled his attention away from his thoughts and went back to the current situation that was unfolding in front of him

The principle suddenly spoke.

"ah, yes. Veniza. Your not doing much good for her either, because of you she's being bullied and there are rumors going around. Not only that, but your dragging her along in your ridiculous pranks! Because of you she's doing no better than you are!"

Shun suddenly wanted to run out and punch the principle,he was not entirely sure why but…he just wanted to.

shun suddenly looked down at his watch.

"oh shit, now I'm really late!"

Shun quickly gathered his stuff and quietly ran off down the hall

"Man I hope the black haired girl doesn't get into too much trouble…she's kinda cute."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shunkei arrived…two minutes before school was released as soon as he opened the door to his class the bell rang.

Rather than stay and get scolded, Shun darted off, Out the door and out through the gate, he quickly grabbed his skateboard and rode off in a hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home BITCHES!" Shun screamed as he ran into his house and took off his sneakers,

"MOM…DAD?"

Shun heard no answer, He decided to go into the main living room he looked around…no one.

"KIIIIIIMIKOOOOO!"Shun shouted…no answer

"WHERE ARE YA, YA SLUT!"

Still nothing

Shun sighed and called out again.

But this time for something else…

"STAAARR!WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?"

Suddenly footsteps started barreling down the stairs,

Shun didn't have time to think before he was shoved to the ground by a very large dog, who started to lick his face.

"ARRRGGGHH,STAR ACK GET OFF! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

the dog quickly got off and sat beside a practically unconscious shun,

Star Barked loudly and started to sniff the still shun. When shun finally started to stir all he could taste was dog slobber and fur.

"Okay you saw through me,you can stop licking me now"

Shun got up off the floor and patted star on the head.

With nothing better to do, he went into the living room.

Shun sighed and plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. as Star started going around in circles on the floor and sat down.

After flipping through channels and stopping occasionally, he finally decided to stop on Fox 59,

"still no word on this strange flu symptom that has swept across small parts of japan in a matter of months." "No word on a vaccine yet but we are constantly being posted."

Shunkei sigh heavily,

"Man I hope it's nothing serious." He said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

His eyes quickly scanned the top shelf,then the bottom,

The drawers…

Then he found it, a big two liter of Mountain Dew Code Red

"awww yeah there's my crack!"

As he closed the door he noticed a note left by his mother.

"You ran off so quickly I forgot to tell you! Your father and I are going on a little trip and won't be back for the rest of the week, I sent Kimiko over to my mother's for the week and we decided to let you stay by yourself, so be good and we'll see you in a couple of days,

Love,Mom"

Shun Crumpled up the note and went back into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

it had been ten hours since he last read the note, the 2 liter was empty, there was a empty pizza box on the floor and another in the fridge waiting to be eaten tomorrow.

Shun was half asleep on the couch,while star was fast asleep on the floor in front of him.

He lazily watched a zombie movie marathon, previously he watched Night of the living dead, The evil dead, The walking dead, and Dawn of the dead and Day of the dead.

Shun rolled over and stared at the ceiling, he sighed and switched off the T.V.

He got up off the couch carefully stand up as to not disturb star.

As a zombies final scream roared through the house as the T.V. went black. Shun thought to himself,

"I wonder what the flu causes,I wonder if it makes the dead rise or something."

"Oh, Well if the dead do rise I'm just gonna hafta stick my boot right up one of there asses!"

He laughed quietly as he walked down the long hallway.

Shun lazily stumbled through the darkness, and found the stairs.

He quietly climbed up them and falling slightly because of his dog's toys he found his way into his bedroom and fell face first onto it,in seconds…he was asleep.

* * *

**Esper:Well thats it i hpe you all enjoyed!for me this is really long most of my chapters are short or medium but this,i've been working on since last week.**

**sooo yeah it was fun also since i have basically no real life i might update again today if i'm up to it**

**Shun:ooohh no you won't you promised i would fight zombies? where the hell are they in this chapter?**

**Esper:Relax...they'll be here...next chapter.**

**Esper:well There you** **have it...Esper AWAY!**


	2. The End Begins And New Arrival's

Chapter 2

Shun's eyes fluttered open slowly.

As he rubbed the sleepiness away he glanced at his clock.

"Six twenty eight…great, two minutes till class starts…"

Shun quickly sat up and stood…only to fall backwards and curl back into his blankets.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shun's Sleep was interrupted by police sirens.

"arrgh…why now!"

Shun looked at his clock again.

7:23

"OH SHIT! I GOTTA MOVE!"

Shun sat up quickly in bed and grabbed an old pair of jeans of the end of his bed, a black graphic t shirt, his backpack and survival bag and his white and red shoes.

He dashed out the door,quickly locked it…and turned around.

"WHAT…THE…FUCK?"

Shun rubbed his eyes and blinked hard.

"this can't be real…it just can't be!"

The city was in shambles,Cars were crashed all over in the distance he heard people screaming.

Shun's thoughts raced.

What's going on?

How soon did this start?

"…My Family no wait! Akane…"

Without thinking shun raced off of his front porch heading north…up to Akane's school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun raced through the streets, he couldn't believe it.

People were surrounded by these weird…things.

he…saw a child run away from her mother after she was almost engulfed in a crowd of zombies.

"Zombies!" Shun thought to himself…it feels weird to say but…"

Shun violently shook his head, "NO FUCKING WAY THEIR NOT ZOMBIES…THEIR…"

Shun's thought were flooded by the screams of the same child he saw earlier running up to him screaming something

"ELPHER*SNIFF*PLEASE*SNIFF*HELPMYMOMMY!"

Shun stopped in his tracks, he turned around and instinctively picked up the kid and put her on his shoulders. He ran to the nearest building's allyway which was strangely well lit and slightly narrow.

He quickly set the girl down and moved the dumpster over in front of the narrow opening and turned to the girl who was still blubbering.

Shun walked over and lightly shook the girl enough for her to stop blubbering loudly.

When the girl stopped and looked at Shun he noticed a question floating in her eye.

Shun sweatdropped slightly, what was he going to ask? He finally stopped the giant whell of fortune in his head.

It stopped on "name?"

Shun thought that was a stupid choice but…them's the rules.

"okay what's your name?" Shun said quickly.

The kid stopped blubbering,

"Shuyin…"the kid spoke slowly.

Shun sighed with relieve. "okay, well, shuyin my names Shunkei Shirayuri! nice to you!"

The girl sniffed and held out his hand. Shun looked slightly confused.

"What?"

The girl retracted her hand, and looked to the ground.

"Well, My mommy always told me to shake someone's hand as soon as you meet them!"

Shun smiled slightly "well alright." He clumsily grabbed the girls hand, and did a one pump hand shake and released.

After that was said and done, reached up and pulled the fire escape ladder down and knelt down on one knee to talk to the girl.

"okay Shuyin, I need you to do something for me,"

The girls eyes lit up as she nodded quickly.

"okay see this ladder, I need you to climb it, I'm gonna put you on my shoulders and I'm gonna have you reach up and get it."

Shun sighed lightly and continued.

"once you have a good grip on it say okay and climb up go all the way up to the roof,don't come down until I come back, you understand?"

Shuyin Nodded quickly and held out her hand again, shun reached out for it but instinctively as soon as he felt her hands in his, he pulled her in for a hug…he held onto her for a long time and released he looked into her face which held slight shock he could here her small breathes.

"you hugged me…just like mom did before she…"

Tears started to swell under Shuyin's eyes as she started bawling. Shun instinctively hugged her again and cradled her head he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

It was the most heart wrenching thing he's ever had to do.

As he held shuyin and lokked more and more at her…he felt himself get hot…

"how?" he thought "how is it all going to hell?" his anger continued to build he realized he was clenching the back of shuyins shirt so tight he ripped a hole clean through it.

When shuyin stopped crying and looked up at shun she nodded quickly signaling she was ready.

Shun looked back at her face, and smiled slightly.

"okay you ready?" he said.

As sirens wailed in the distance and people screamed, all shun could think about was...

"I hope Akane's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

As shuyin stepped up on shuns shoulders and grabbed the ladder she quickly said "okay"

And stepped on shun's head for a boost.

When shun no longer felt the weight of Shuyin on him he looked up to see the young girl quickly scampering up the ladder.

When she reached the first landing he tossed up his bag full of food.

Shuyin quickly grabbed it, and looked at it with a puzzled face.

"what's this?" she asked quickly.

Shun cupped his hands and shouted.

"It's food, I don't know when I'll be back but just in case you get hungry!"

Shuyin nodded quickly and shouted back.

"Thank you Shunkei, for everything!"

Those words kept ringing through shun's head when suddenly heard those "things" banging on the dumpster.

Shuyin screamed as shun wheeled around to face them.

"GO!, I'll take them!"

Shuyin nodded quickly and ran up the stairs but slowed down slightly when she picked up the bag.

As Shun watched her climb up the stairs and over the edge of the building, he sighed with relieve, but the calmness ended quickly when he remembered…he wasn't in the clear yet.

As he noticed the dumpster moving slightly as more and more zombies crowded around it,he started to panic when out of nowhere a lead pipe dropped out of the sky.

Shun whirled around and looked up…it was Shuyin!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE DROPPED IT ON ME!"

Shuyin quickly screamed and pointed towards the dumpster, the zombies had successfully piled up on it enough to let a few of them spill over.

Shun gasped and reached for the lead pipe he put it in a baseball stance and swung...

He felt a zombies skull and heard it's disgusting crack. He didn't even look over to the now dead zombie as he was soon swinging at another one.

*CRACK,THUD.*

"STRIKE TWO!" shun said to himself.

As he started to get ready for a third strike,he noticed shuyin peeking her head over the edge of the building, her small eyes glistening and a big smile on her face.

As he looked up at her he quickly gave her the thumbs up and turned to the third zombie.

*CRRACK,THUD*

As blood started to pour down his hand he felt tired and out of breath he noticed a small porch and decided to rest on it. He looked up at shuyin who was jumping up and down cheering.

Shun put on a huge smile and looked to the dumpster, he gave the now dead zombies a bird and laid back on the porch. and looked up at the sky.

"his thought's racing he automatically looked up at shuyin who was still cheering when her face suddenly turned into a horrified scream shun sat up instantly and looked around…there was nothing there., the zombies were still trying to climb over the dumpster when he saw it.

One of the zombies he thought he killed suddenly stood up half of it's head caved in from the lead pipe.

Shun stared in horror as it shambled towards him.

He tried to get up but his body wasn't moving,he reached for the lead pipe only for it to roll out of his felt something grab his leg,it started to pull him down off the porch,he looked up to see the zombies body getting closer to him.

i knelt down to take a bite out of him.

He grabbed the zombie just before it was able to take a bite out of his neck, Shun, out of ideas started punching it.

As he struggled with a zombie Shuyin yelled.  
"look out! More are coming!"

Shun pried his gaze away from the zombie trying to give him a hickey, and looked at the dumpster.

Five more zombies managed to make their way over the dumpster and started to slowly shamble towards the helpless shun.

Shun tried to push the zombie on top of him away,but it had a monster like grip on his shirt.

"DAMMIT! LET GO OF BE YOU SUNOVABITCH!

The Zombie ignored him as his "friends" inched closer.

"Shun started to panic, he wildly started to punch the zombie.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

With nothing else planned,he started to scream.

"Shuyin don't look,close your eyes!"

He looked up to see that shuyin was gone. He listened closely and heard he lightly sobbing.

He looked again to the dumpster. He saw the five zombies were closer,much closer than before.

Shun closed his eyes as the other five started to knelL down to him to eat him alive.

*BANG,BANG BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG*

* * *

**Esper:DUNN DUNNNN DUUUHHH! Oh no what will happen to shun?,what is up with the bangs? what about Shuyin?all this will be explained tommorow! same bat-time,same bat-channel!  
Shun:YOU KNOW,INSTEAD OF DOING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE I GOT AN IDEA...HELP ME,YOU SUNOVABITCH!**


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3

"GET…THE...FUCK…OFF!"

Shun's eyes were filled with panic, He furiously punched the zombie on top of him but every time it seemed to ignore him.

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU ON FUCKING STEROIDS OR SOMETHING?GET OFF!" Shun screamed while he continued to punch it,When he saw out of the corner of his eye, a girl, with long, light-brownish hair jumping over the dumpster…holding a gun!

Shun instantly grinned hugely. "THANK FUCKING GOD!" he shouted at the mysterious girl.

Instantly, the girl flashed her gun at the five zombies and instantly they all fell.

Shun smiled, before noticing the one that was still on top of him. "umm…help?"

The girl flashed her gun and shot the zombie straight in the head, blood splattered all over shun's face as the zombie fell dead on top of him.

Shun face instantly curled up, he felt like vomiting, suddenly he heard a voice ring out, a males voice…

"HEY REI! READY TO GO YET?"

The girl turned suddenly and cupped her hands.

"YEAH! JUST A SEC, TAKASHI!"

Shun lay flabbergasted on the ground, Who was Takashi? Who is the girl that saved him?

Shun finally got the courage to speak.

"HEY! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The girl turned, startled by shun's voice.

Shun sat up slightly, successfully pushing off the now dead zombie that was previously on top of him and stood up.

"hey you still didn't answer my question! Who are you, what the hell is going on? And…"

Shun stopped mid-sentence to get a good look at his savoir, she had a slender figure with ample breasts, she fairly tall with two strands of hair sticking out like antenna's.

Shun couldn't help but gap at her, she was beautiful.

"um…what are you staring at?"

Shun was caught off guard by her voice.

"ummm…nothing!"

The girl frowned slightly then put on a small smile.

Shun thought he was in the clear until shuyin scampered down the fire escape and jumped into shuns arms,bawling her eyes out.

"shun! I thought you were gonna die!i was so worried!"

Shun merely rolled his eyes and set the still crying shuyin down on the ground, he then lightly rustled her hair and knelt down to her level.

"hey now, nothing can kill me that easily!"

Shuyin laughed slightly and looked over at shuns savior.

"thank you so much!"

Rei looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"she your sister?"

Shun was still looking at shuyin,lost in his own little world. Suddenly rei's voice rang out again.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU?"

Shun snapped out of his "world" and looked up at rei.

"huh?" he lazily drawled out of his mouth. Rei shook her head slightly and repeated the question.

"is she your sister?" she spoke rather slowly.

Shun stood up and pushed shuyin behind his back, He put on the most serious face he could and stared into rei's dark red eyes.

"and if I am related to her,Then what?"

rei stiffened up slightly. "well if you are, then you can come with us, if your not, you can come with us."

Shun cocked his head slightly, is this a trick question,or is this girl serious?

Shun blinked slowly and smiled.

Rei, sensing that he no longer was serious, loosened up a bit and smiled slightly.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she spoke rather quickly.

Shun nodded "yes" with a grunt and picked shuyin up in his arms.

Rei immediately turned and jumped up on top of the dumpster and dropped down behind it waiting for shun.

Shuyin turned to shun who was carrying her in his arms.

"shun…are we going with them?" shuyin said her eyes glistening with excitement.

Shun turned to her and smiled.

"yep shuyin, were going!"

Shuyin's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, she smiled and cheered.

"YAAAY!"

Shun quickly set shuyin up on the top of the dumpster, calling for someone to grab her, he climbed over the dumpster, and jumped over the edge.

What he saw was amazing at best.

Shun instantly gaped at the** MASSIVE** vehicle he saw in from of him.

"JESUS CHRIST! Where'd you get the Humvee?" shun shouted.

Rei poked her head out of the back window.

"it's a long story…"

Shun quickly handed shuyin up to a boy that they called "takashi" and climbed into the Humvee.

XXXXXXXXXX

After riding in the Humvee for a couple of hours shun realized something…

"Miss marikawa?"

Miss Marikawa turned slightly.

"call me Shizuka!"

Shun was caught off guard by her friendliness but nevertheless he continued.

"umm can we stop at my place theirs something…rather important I wanna pick up."

Shizuka looked at the rest of the group, who all shrugged slightly.

Shizuka smiled widely at shun.

"I think we have time!"

Shun smiled incredibly.

"Thank you so much!"

Miss Marikawa smiled, "no problem!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shun sat up in the front seat of the Humvee and stared into the distance.

"take a left here, then once you pass two more streets take a right,It's the third house on the left." shun said rather calmly.

Shizuka silently did just that and soon they were pulling into shun's front driveway.

Shun turned to shizuka, "thank you so much! I'll only be a minute."

With that shun ran upto his front porch, put the key into the lock and ran into his house.

He quickly flicked on the living room light, ran into the kitchen, the basement and found it.

His baseball bat, he quickly ran outside into his backyard and went into the shed.

Shun flicked on the light and found the work bench.

He placed his bat on it and quickly grabbed some nails, he then started hammering and taping the nails into the bat, being careful to cover it top with bent nails.

He stared at his handy work and smiled.

He picked it up and turned to the door,he very calmly placed the bat on his shoulder.

"just like mom used to make…" he spoke calmly as he exited the shed.

He calmly walked up to the door of his back porch.

He opened the door only to be tackled by a very large dog!

The dog proceeded to try and bite shuns throat out all the while growling and barking.

"ACK!,STA,STAR! IT'S ME SHUN!"

Star stopped and got off the practically unconscious shun.

Shun started to sniff shun and lick his face.

shuns eyes slowly fluttered open, all he could taste was dog fur and slobber.

"okay star you did good! Holding down the fort like that, but now…"

Shun stared into the kitchen.

"we gotta leave this paradise of ours."

Star barked loudly and stood up.

Shun walked into the kitchen with star following closely behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shun was back in the Humvee , after raiding his house and his neighbors for supplies, he was happily resting in the Humvee with star curled up next to him and shuyin huddled close to him sleeping in his arms. Shun lazily looked up at the windshield.

Saeko was at the driver's seat calmly driving shun slowly turned to his right, to see rei in takashi's arms. Shun smiled slightly, he could feel sleepiness taking hold of him.

Shun laid his head back and closed his eyes, he then said very quietly to himself.

"Akane…we'll find you…I…promise…"

He then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Esper:wow..it's been awhile huh? nothing really exciting happened to me...besides being called a suicidal for being stressed out...:/  
soo...i've finally got some more free time so i can finally update more often so you won't have to wait forever like this time XD oh yeah, i know the summary says the original cast will only be featured slightly but i changed my mind i've decided to set this whole event two months before he meets up with rein's group(SPOILER)in the original The Day The Dead Awaken story, so other than that it's all going back to normal,i'll be hitting summer break next wednesday so expect a whole string of update then!  
well see youse guyses laterses!**


	4. Humvee's Suck!

The Day The Dead Awaken Origins:Shunkei

chapter 4

Shun was lightly shaken awake by shuyin.

"Come on, let's go!"

Shun, rather instinctively, turned over on his side and went back to sleep, only to be hit rather hard on the head by Saya. "You lazy bum! Your almost as bad as Hirano!" the pink haired devil said. Shun sat up quickly gripping his head in pain. "OWOWOWOWOW!, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Takashi jumped down from the roof of the Humvee and looked at shun. "well, that's Takagi for you, get used to it if your gonna stay with us, you might as well." shun stared at him with a slight smile on his face. "Jeez, if this continues I might just wanna leave this group!" he said to himself.

Shun let go of his still throbbing head and jumped out of backseat of Humvee.

Shun was instantly greeted by the bright, warm sun, he instinctively shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to take a look at his surroundings.

Almost everywhere he looked there were crashed cars, the sun was still to bright to fully open his eyes, but from what he could gather, they were on a freeway. "Wait, why did we stop?"

Rei turned to face him. "well…"

Shun cocked his head to the side slightly.

"we can't keep going."Saeko's voice suddenly rang out "There are way to many cars and…"

Shizuka appeared around the other end of the car. "were running a little low on gas!"

Shun hung his head in disappointment. "Well, goodbye sleep, hello walking."

Saya put on a pouty face. "oh quit your whining!" shun turned to her slowly, malice in his eyes,

"you better be happy you're a girl, or I might sock you!" Shun said with slight irritation in his voice.

saya stepped back slightly as if shocked by his words.

"oh yeah blonde? I'd really like to see you do that!"

Shun put on a "Come At Me Bro" stance and said. "don't tempt me, sakura!"

"enough! both of you!"takashi's voice rang out.

Both saya and shun stared at each other with a slight gapping mouth each.

They suddenly turned their backs to each other, each letting out a small grunt.

Shun with his back still to saya turned to her again. Saya also turned to look at him,if he wasn't mistaken he could see a little red on her cheeks. he smiled slightly and turned his entire body and started to walk over to her. saya turned completely, for a second their eyes met. once shun was close enough ,he quickly stuck out his hand.

Saya looked down at it with a small puzzled look on her face.

Shun shook his head slightly, "look, I'm sorry alright, Truce?" he said quietly.

Saya looked up at him and back down at his hand. This time for sure, shun saw some red on her cheeks.

Saya lightly gripped his hand and one pumped.

"There see? it wasn't that hard now was it?" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Shun and saya quickly turned away from each other, both blushing profusely. "alright,alright!"

"Hey shun, wanna scout the perimeter?" Kohta said. "Here,take this L96." Kohta said tossing the gun to shun, who caught it with ease.

Shun raised an eyebrow at the weapon. Umm…won't this cause massive noise?"

Kohta shook his head. "Don't worry, it's got a silencer on it, it also comes with a detachable ACOG scope which can then be switched out for an infrared scope or a scope with adjustable zooming capabilities! it also has an extended magazine and anoth…

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" shun said quickly, his head already having trouble wrapping around this. Shun turned to shuyin. "You gonna be okay?" shuyin eyes were bright and full with excitement. "yeah, I'll be okay I got alice to play with!" shun looked up into the Humvee where Alice was sitting playing calmly with zeke, when she turned and saw shun looking at her she gave a big smile and laughed quietly, waving at shun.

Shun couldn't help but smile back, he waved back to Alice. Shun then remembered what Kohta said, he quickly ran into the Humvee and grabbed the variable zoom scope. He detached the ACOG and slid on the zoom scope. Fiddling with it until he found the adjustable zoom slider, he then turned to Kohta. He nodded silently to signal he was ready.

"alright you two, start climbing the side while I help get the Humvee turned around." Takashi's voice rang out.

"got it!" they both said. they quickly turned around and started climbing.

XxXxXxXxXx

When they got to the top shun turned left while Kohta turned right both crouching on one knee. They both scanned their directions very slowly, guns at the ready.

"You good?" shun called.

"a little trouble, but since were heading in the opposite direction, we should be fine." Kohta shouted back. Shun eased up a little, letting out a small sigh of relieve. He then got up of his knee, he turned back to the group, and gave a quick thumbs up, signaling it was clear.

From what Shun could see, Takashi was giving orders. Taking this moment to relax shun laid back on his back. As he listened to Humvee engine start up, for once he felt calm.

But that feeling ended too soon. He heard the roar of the engine as it climbed up the hill, before he knew it the thing was above his head! As he opened his eyes to see the underside of the car, everything for him, started going in slow motion.

"OH SHIT!"Shun quickly rolled out from under the Humvee as the thing came crashing down inches from his he rolled, he found himself under saya's skirt. As he opened his eyes, all he could see was pink. He looked further up and he could see sayas face, this time it was definitely red.

"WOW, three blushes in one day!, I'm on a roll!" shun said laughing to himself.

Saya started shaking with anger, she quickly lifted her foot and brought it down hard on shuns face!

OWOWOWOWOW!, JESUS CHRIST WHAT ARE YOU A SOCCER PLAYER?"

Everyone started laughing while saya was still beating shun.

XxXxXxXxXx

They were all back in the Humvee. Saya was sitting up near the front while shun was sitting in the back, holding an ice pack to his eye. Saya had an extreme look of anger on her face while shun had the look of pain.

After an hour or so of riding in the Humvee, shun finally got the courage to speak.

"look I said I was sorry! It's not my fault I didn't see where I was rolling! And it Humvee…I didn't think it could go that high!" shun said with a bit of pain in his voice.

Saya gave a small "humph" sound and turned back to the windshield staring out into open road.

* * *

**well i going really slow this week, mainly because of my birthday and other things.i've been cleaning house and stuff so i haven't been able to write a lot.**

**see you guys (if anyone reads this) later!**


End file.
